sonicfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Sweet Dreams AKON Mix
Sweet Dreams Mix es el tema de ending de la historia de Sonic en Sonic the Hedgehog 2006 . La canción también fue cantada en japonés bajo el título 'Sweet Sweet Sweet AKON Mix ". Letra Inglesa (True) (Remix) (Yeah) (Come on) (Yo take it all the way back down with this one) (Step it up and keep it mellow) (Come on) (True) We lay like lovers in a warm embrace, (Lovers in a warm embrace) (Woo) Your kisses thrill me like no one before, (Eh) (Yeah) Baby, I'm all yours. (Uh huh) Living just for you. (Uh huh) (Uh huh) (Yeah) I can see the moonlight shining through the mist. (Shining through the mist) The moonbeams playing over you and me. (Yeah) (Eh) I see the light of love, (Uh huh) Shining in your eyes! (Uh huh) (Oh) (Uh huh) (Break it down) I'm holding you in my arms. (Woo) Loving you beneath the stars! (Woo) I don't want the night to steal you away. (Steal you away) (Come on) Hold me close, I want you so. Don't you know that, baby? (Woo) Your love has touched my very soul. Can you feel it baby? Never let me go darling 'cause we're so in love. (Yeah) And we can dream on, (Yeah) Sweet dream! (Woo) (Bring it back down a little bit) (Let's go) Your shadow captured in the silent night. (In the silent night) (Woo) I feel your breath-it whispers like a breeze. (Eh) Oh baby, please be mine, (Aha) (Uh huh) Till the end of time! (Aha) (Uh huh) (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Yeah) I'm holding you in my arms, (Hold you in my arms) Loving you beneath the stars! (Beneath the stars) I don't want the night to steal you away! (Steal you away, steal you away) (Woo) Hold me close, I want you so, Don't you know that, baby? Your love has touched my very soul. Can you feel it baby? Never let me go darling 'cause we're so in love (Yeah) And we can dream on, (Yeah) Sweet dream! Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) (Come on) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) (Haha) Huhuh (Huhuh) (So what) (Oh what) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Letra Japonesa (True) (Remix) (Yeah) (Come on) (Yo take it all the way back down with this one) (Step it up and keep it mellow) (Come on) (True) Chiisana mune no fukurami mo (Lovers in a warm embrace) (Woo) Kiss de nureta kuchibiru mo (Eh) (Yeah) Tada anata no (Uh huh) tame ni dake (Uh huh) (Uh huh) (Yeah) Shizuka ni yureru kata-goshi (Shining through the mist) Hosoku sashiteru gekkou (Yeah) (Eh) Orite kita (Uh huh) tenshi no hashigo (Uh huh) (Oh) (Uh huh) (Break it down) Heya o someteru (Woo) usuyami no ao (Woo) Senaka no nami ga furuwasu (Steal you away) (Come on) Kasane au te to te hodonaide (Woo) Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide Toki wo tomete kono mama Owaranai (Yeah) futari dake no (Yeah) sweet dream (Woo) (Bring it back down a little bit) (Let's go) Ukabiagaru rinkaku (In the silent night) (Woo) Kaze ni natteku toiki (Eh) Gekkou ni (Aha) (Uh huh) saete yuku (Aha) (Uh huh) (Yeah) (Uh huh) (Yeah) Ude wo nobashite (Hold you in my arms) Anata wo tsutsunda (Beneath the stars) Yami ga sarawanai you ni (Steal you away, steal you away) (Woo) Kasane au te to te hodonaid e Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide Toki wo tomete kono mama Owaranai (Yeah) futari dake no (Yeah) sweet dream Kasane au te to te hodonaide Fureru mune to mune hanasanaide Toki wo tomete (Haha) kono mama Owaranai (So what) futari dake no (Oh what) sweet dream Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Sweet Sweet Sweet Dream Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) (Haha) Huhuh (Huhuh) (So what) (Oh what) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Huhuh (Huhuh) Video - Japones=thumb|center|335px - }} Categoría:Música Categoría:Temas de Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Categoría:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)